Omega story redux
by Dec14 thief
Summary: The remake of Omega story


Chapter1: Famous Mangaka, Devil and Fallen Angel

The sun light streamed into the room through the windows that was only doing it's fucking-lame job in keeping said rays of blinding luminescence from getting through. One blonde haired young man with blue eyes quickly closed his eyes as they were hit by a beam of light so bright the young man thought he might go blind.

Shit that sun!

Why couldn't it take a better time to rise!? Or better yet maybe not risen at all!

Just look, one of these few days, he will find the way to shut it down for forever!?

Or blow it up.

Yeah, maybe exploding that damned that thing was better…

Grunting slightly, the blonde slowly sat up in bed, stifling a yawn with one hand as he did.

Damn it, he really hated morning!

They always seemed to come at the worst times.

They actually didn't. He just wasn't much of a morning person since he started to write some comic.

As the blond began to gain more normal thoughts, he stretched himself out, turning this way and that as he raised his hands high into the air and listened to his body pop and let himself loose as if he had done something hard.

Slowly and carelessly the blonde started got out from his comfortable bed and walked into bathroom in his apartment room.

It was another mundane days of his life.

After making his way toward bathroom, he washed his face in sink as he raised his face, he saw clearly his face. There reflected in front of the mirror was 17 years old high school student with blond hair which had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face and cerulean eyes.

Looking carefully at his reflection, Naruto smiled satisfied.

At his 17 years old age, Naruto could say that he was completely pleased at what he saw. Back when he was still live in _there_, he had been a bit taken back since he can be called as short. Even after what he had through with let's called Killer from Mist Village, Snake-Pervert and his subordinate, he had only grown to his friend level which annoyed him at first.

But now he had been grown more than his friend level and it was making him happier than anything else.

True, that he still not in Pervy-sage's level.

But that still count as something, right?

While looking at his reflection happily the blonde made some bluish-white energy to spin around his index finger and used it to brush his teeth as though with an electric toothbrush.

Spin.

It was how Naruto and the person who taught him called this technique. Unlike his world's chakra or magic, spin is described by his master as the extension of a basic property of nature.

The technique unlike chakra or magic that needs spirit or mana, the spin power involves the use of the phalanges, hand, wrist, elbow and shoulder, to the entire body (and beyond) in spinning a ball and/or launching it with the aim of exploiting the Magnus effect (whereby in flight, a spinning ball, by deflecting air flow, curves from its principal flight path), calculating trajectories with reference to golden rectangles in the environment.

So to put it simple it's the energy that came from how we use it with physical instead of spiritual one.

After brushing his teeth, the blonde absentmindedly slowly raised his hands and made hand seal with his fingers. It's somewhat looks like a cross. He closed his eyes as he focused for a moment tried to release his energy, looking into the mirror hopefully, like he was searching for something that he longed since his childhood and hoping today was the day.

After few seconds, he sighed deeply…

"Still nothing, huh…"

Still there was nothing hint about his chakra that he had been looking for.

But man, it has been 9 years for crying out a loud…

Yeah, he knew that spin was more efficient and powerful than his old chakra that made him tired the more he used it.

But still the sensation wasn't same and he couldn't call gamakichi and the others…

He shook his head as he slapped his cheeks and started smiling to let go his depressions mind.

It would be the best to not dwell on it.

If he could master his sacred gear and spin usage in three years, what makes him couldn't do Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, huh?

But that will only work only if he just ignored the fact that his chakra core had been destroyed long time ago…

Sighing deeply once again, he slowly walked toward his shower and turned it on. He pressed his palms on the wall as he lets the hot water from showers rained from his head to his back.

Man it feels so gooood, especially after hard-part time job as famous comic book writer.

Maybe his collage was right.

Maybe he was Japanese in this world, because he really likes to bathed and eating ramen.

But he couldn't blame her, bathing after long hard job was the best for him.

Of course beside Tonkotsu-Ramen from Osaka or those Jojo BizzareAdventure mangas.

Yeah, don'tforget about jojo, those manga were really god creation.

After his shower, the blonde walked out to his rooms and continued to getting ready for his day. It was consists of getting dressed in the uniform of his schools: a black blazer over orange T-shirt, a black jean and Orange Nike Mercurial. Much to his surprise, it was still considered as acceptable in this school and last time he checked the head master wasn't under any hypnotist spell.

Thought the Principal still commented badly about his color choice.

Not that he cared. Since the Principal like that won't be understand about the majestic color of orange.

One he gets dressed, filling his stomachs and bid his good bye to his late master. The blonde locked the door and was ready to starts his days with grin.

-xXx-

In the two years that Uzumaki Naruto had been on this world, he learned two very important things. The first was that he miraculously spoke about the same language as the people in Japan. The second, and honestly much more important, discovery was how weak but more technologically advanced humans were here.

The civilian in any of the shinobi villages at least had enough training to protect themselves and maybe use a couple basic jutsu when they were attacked. That could be travelling or when someone felt they had to rob someone, which didn't happen too often at all.

To put it simply everyone here was weak.

Sure maybe few of them that he met in this world had a skill that was surprisingly stronger than everyone that he met in his world, but almost all of them were weak than people in his world.

Or so he thought until he found Kuoh Academy. Why was he at such a school? Well, it's pretty simple actually; Pay back to someone.

Just let it known Naruto hadn't any smallest intention to come into school and the only reason to come into school was, he was indebted with a certain silver-haired woman and because of that he comply her plea to come into this school.

Talk about the school, actually this school was really some decent school.

The school he was going to was called Kuoh Academy. Naruto heard tell that at one point it had been an all-girls school, but had changed to coed sometime before he had arrived.

The academy was actually a very beautiful campus. Naruto could admit that much at least. It was large, as in, really large. Try gigantic. It consisted of several buildings with the main one being a long, rectangular building that was four stories tall with a slanted roof, reddish brown tiles and built like some kind of traditional European Mansion.

At least he thought it was a European Mansion. His knowledge on the history of this world and it's architecture was incredibly sketchy, meaning nearly nonexistent. Still, it was a very nice looking building and he supposed that's what mattered.

What he needed more than knowledge in this world was money to live, otherwise he'd be living in a box for the next couple years. Usually he would wait some mission or job to come from a certain silver haired woman and did it, but he knew that couldn't always rely on that alone so he needs some backup plan.

So he had two options for his living expenses: Publish Jiraiya's Icha-Icha series that he had sealed in his scroll, or write his own books. Sure, he could do some lame job or whatever, but he liked the freedom of being an author. On the downside, he would _NEVER_ publish Jiraiya's books. So it leaves him with second option to write his own story that was surprisingly same came from his missions and write some traditional sport manga that involves spiritual power like chakra and his sacred gear.

Much to his surprise, that his editor praise him to be genius in manga and quickly made him won few awards.

He was only 11-volumes so far, but he already had many moneys enough to make some villa in Hawaii for himself, so he was live pretty good, even though he didn't know what he must did to his money and always spend 75% for donation to few small orphan-youkais in Kyoto.

After that being said, Naruto lives was pretty different from other that longed money, but he doesn't since he only need few and he likes to do his mission from silver haired woman especially because he could look and meet with very various person.

Ignoring the many people who were staring and pointing at him ― being a trouble maker in his youth and someone who was used to being hated and glared at meant it was pretty easy for him to do ignore the way people were whispering behind his back.

Thanks suckers in Konoha, I will show you gratitude with making a big ruckus.

-xXx-

Now the famous manga author-Shinobi never felt better around this time.

He always full spiritedwhenheheard the bell was ringing.

No. Scratch that.

He had been just as glad to hear the bell ring yesterday that he did today. And the day before that and the day before that and...

...

Okay maybe, only after coming to this school he felt so.

Still, it was a freedom that he would cherish until the next class, however short that freedom may be.

And it allowed him to feel the sensation of wind and many other things around him.

Ever since he came to this world he always acting liked this. Don't ask him why since even himself didn't know the answer and hadn't any idea the reason too. Maybe it was because what his teacher taught him about the nature wonder and what made it so special.

***SLAM***

"Hm?" Naruto looked at his side as he looked at his manga. A book? Why had someone slammed a book on there? He turned towards the newcomer, instantly recognizing her.

In front of him was a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with a buxom figure, a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red thigh-length hair, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

The young woman who was famous for her beauty figure face and personality, RiasGremory, although he was confused now why was she was here.

"Explain…" She asked with victorious smile in her face while pointing to manga beside him.

Naruto's eyes followed her finger until he saw the familiar orange cover of the book. Upon closer inspection, the words _Steel ball Run_were written on the front.

"Uh… Gremory-senpai… That's my book…" Naruto answered dumbly try to fool her. "As I already wrote in it, it says my name right here." He pointed at it.

Honestly, was being an accomplished author at the age of seventeen was such a crimes, huh?

"What do you know about sacred gear?"

"S-Sacred gear…" Naruto said a bit losing his calm attitude as he smiled nervously and backed off from Rias that started to sit beside him and leaned on him. "It's a completely fictional thing!"

She leaned closer to his ear. "You and I both know that isn't true." She whispered seductively making him jumped back and tried to calm his blushing face.

"What do you mean by that, Gremory-senpai?"

"In your book you mention about gear that could control dimension and time that being used by Johnny and some dividing power that used by Gyro. What do you know about that?" She asked once again as she crawled on chair making him look at her big asset more.

Damn it! He wasn't prepared for this! He was just working on settling down and finding a purpose, not playing twenty questions with some freaky fangir-

'Huh…' Naruto noticed something as he noticed that her eyes were glowing for a moment and he gritted his teeth. "O-ok I will tell you but care to walk closer for a moment…" He said with a nervous smile as she walked closer to him and he slowly moving to her hear and whispered something.

"Sorry…"

"EH…"

"**Heaven door!**" Naruto slapped his hand that was carrying some black short-sword in his hand and from Rias's head came out CD-RW and she slowly losing her consciousness and fell down in Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto sighed as he swept the sweat that covered his forehead, "What a sly woman to use charm in order to get information…" He said tiredly as he revealed some Crimson CD-RW in his right hand.

Annihilation Maker

That was the name of his sacred gear, one of longinus that was considered to be one of the biggest _bugs_ in the Sacred Gear system, having world-class powers that could destroy the world when used in the wrong hands.

The power in that sacred gear is capable of changing inorganic objects into living organisms. A pen can be turned into a snake, a bullet into a beetle and so on. And when any of these are attacked indiscriminately, the creation will not be harmed, and instead the attacker receives the amount of pain they would have inflicted.

What Naruto used right now was one of that ability, the ability that he developed with his master to comprehend with his idiocy and ADHD impulse in spying someone as he was ninja. The power to turn someone power or person detailed information such as physical characteristics, memories and thoughts from their earliest to their latest, personality, and any details on their power.

Typing on his laptop, Naruto opened what was inside Rias's memory, "Now let's see, what do you want from me…" He muttered as he opened few documents inside her memory. "Hm? So Gremory-senpai is not a human but she is only high-class devil…" He read what written there as he looked at Rias's who was fall asleep beside him.

"Her real name is same, RiasGremory. 17 years old same like what I hear." Naruto muttered as he started to look more. "What's this? Currently single, but engaged in her family eyes. Her three measurements were B99-W58-H90 cm, my number 3rd biggest fan and…" His eyes narrowed as he looked at his laptop once again. "Currently looking for sacred gear possessor and I am possible one of them, huh?"

Naruto looked at his laptop as he took Rias's memory disk from his laptop and turned it off. 'So she is looking at Issei and me because of our sacred gear, but I never thought someone like Issei could have one of Longinus…' He thought as he looked at Rias.

-xXx-

Rias slowly opened her eyes as she was greeted by the smiling face of Naruto, "Good afternoon, Gremory-san…" He greeted as he quickly stand up and he laughed. "Hahaha, don't worry I don't do anything at all to you, you are sleeping too peacefully there…" He explained as he offered some tea to her and she started to drink it.

Rias touched her head in confusion as she started to control her memory. 'What am I doing here? I don't remember-'Suddenly Naruto gave her his manga that he already signed it.

"Here, sorry to give it too long, you're coming for here, right?" Naruto asked while grinning as Rias became happy and quickly took it.

"Wow! Thank you Naruto-sensei, I really wanted your autograph you know!" Rias said while smiling like 5-years old kid that got a candy from her parents and quickly hugged her book while Naruto looked at her happiness with sad smile.

'Sorry I have to rewrite your memories…' Naruto thought sadly as he remembered what he did to Rias before he turned off his laptop.

Because he didn't want any devils came after him, so he doesn't have any choice instead to do something to her memories. And what he could do about that was rewrite that memories or simply giving her some simple commands.

Forget about what happens to Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki doesn't have any Sacred Gear and she came to him for his signature on his manga.

Those were the commands that he wrote on her mind. And the result was very clear, that her mind recognizes him that he doesn't have any sacred gear, she doesn't remember that Naruto took her memory disk and she just came here as merely normal fan girls.

Now he only hopes that there wasn't anyone that gave her suggestion or impulse to remember about what happens with him.

"By the way, Naruto-sensei…" Rias called as Naruto looked at her, that she was showing some simple smile that full of happiness. "I know you will refuse to answer this. But care to tell me what other corpse parts that JohhnyJoestar got to achieve his power, I really wanted to know and couldn't wait for next month release!"

Naruto smiled as he sat down beside her, "All right I will tell you this… Johnny Joestar won't get any power for now, I wanted to give Gyro more room to expand and action so we could expect him to get more stands now…" He explained while smiling.

"Really! Wow, that sounds really cool!?" She exclaimed like 10-years kid now and Naruto couldn't help but grinning at her innocent attitude.

-xXx-

Naruto sighed as he messaged his sore shoulder, "Man, who would have thought that Gremory-senpai is a very hardcore otaku." He muttered as he didn't pay his attention to class.

After that, Rias and Naruto were talking much about his manga. Both of them were exchanging their ideas that made them looks intimate and became a gossip. Even that gossip beat the current gossip. Imagine now how people would freak out when a completely perverted idiot and member of the infamous perverted trio suddenly called by Sona Shitori, the beautiful student council president.

It's not completely impossible, but still it was very Ridiculous, right? No, the rumors didn't lie, and they explained why Issei Hyoudou was so happy and zoned out that day. Seriously, how did that kid manage a girl as hot as her, where he got only a stalker that wanted his sacred gear.

"Is there something the matter, Uzumaki-san?" Asked female teacher beside him. Right, he was in chemistry class.

He swear that Taiga-sensei's words merged together to create some incoherent, forgien blabber that could have put Shikamaru to sleep in seconds.

Scratch that, anything could have put the genius to sleep in seconds, but you get the point, right?

"Yes! I mean no! Uh... Sensei," Naruto added a bit embarassed.

"You may be an accomplished author, but that means nothing in the world of chemistry, Uzumaki-san." She scolded as the rest of class snickering and laughing at him because of that.

Damn, he really hated the school!

It's only Aal the crap they were trying to shove down the throats of the young here was just useless.

What good was algebra and science going to do anyone who didn't plan on being a nerdy science geek?

What good was history when he didn't give two twats about the past?

When would the velocity vector v of an object that has positions x(t) at time t and x at time, can be computed as the derivative of position: ever be useful?

Never.

Because of that Naruto like to write his manga. Naruto wasn't some nerdy science geek or some stupid smart physics professor in the making.

He was a ninja, combat was his profession and kicking ass was his calling card. He didn't need to learn math, history and physics.

Just let the people who were going into professions that needed to use that crap learn it.

He was just fine sticking to his fists.

But until that time came, however, he was stuck going to school.

He glanced over class 2-C that was accidentaly had same subject at this period with his class, noticing how a few were staring out the window, while someone in the class had fixed him with an odd watching look.

Kiba Yuuto, the infamous Gentle Prince of Kuoh Academy, was watching him curiously.

Naruto remembered that he was part of some creepy research club with Rias Gremory, maybe she was ordering him to watch over him, before she met him today.

Naruto looked at Kiba tired eyes, 'Maybe I should try anything funny at him. I'll put a balloon full of orange paint right above the club door. Classic! Maybe I can make a motion activated seal to spray really strong Casablanca spray all over the room!'

Noticing the hard, then slightly diabolical look that Naruto was giving him, Kiba turned back to the board, which was full of a bunch of equations involving Equilibrium Constant and Ksp.

-xXx-

Next Morning

"Hey, is that!"

"Yeah, the bastard that act intimate with Rias-sama!"

"Damned him!? I will kill him next time!"

Naruto ignored the muttered comments around him as he continued walking ignoring those comments and looks. If only they knows the truth...

"OH MY GOD WHO IS THAT GIRL!?"

"BETTER QUESTION WHY IS SHE WITH ONE OF THE PREVERTED TRIO?!"

That got Naruto's attention turning around he saw Issei Hyoudou a boy in the same grade as him walking with a girl. She had long black hair, violet eyes and good figure. "Wow, this is really new." He commented playfully as Issei heard this and said to him

"It is happening Yuma here actually asked me out yesterday. See there is hope for people like me"

"Oh Issei please stop you're embarrassing me" Said the girl now named Yuuma.

"Damn you Issei, just yesterday you joined Student Council and now you have this!?"

'Student council...'

"Curse you Issei!?"

Ignoring perverts behind him, Naruto looked at Issei with wide and disbelief in his eyes. "Issei, so you join you're joining Student Council?"

Issei nodded eagerly before elaborating his past, "Yes, although Souna-senpai said I'll have to be an ordinary assistant because people won't elect me to a more important position."

"Wow that's great Issei-kun-!"

"Thanks Yuuma-chan..." Issei said while blushing as Naruto merely looked at him with flat eyes.

This time Naruto detected clear signs of Issei holding something in. Issei wasn't that good of a liar. So there were many tells when Issei looked away and answered hesitantly, "Souna-senpai says I have a lot more potential than it appears. She says that that joining the student council will teach me more about discipline, and she can help me study."

'Study… Since when issei thought about study… I will play it, now.' Naruto thought as he grinned at Issei and crossed his arms. "Hey Issei, I thought you never think about study, I mean don't you like some genre about manga and anime. Isn't it will only cut your precious time?"

"Oh, there are certainly benefits," Issei claimed slyly. Looking around like he was trying to be subtle, he then leaned forward and continued, "Let's just say this brings me one step closer to my harem."

While Matsuda and Motohama recoiled in shock, Naruto just raised an eyebrow before questioning something that was inside his mind, "Does this have to do with the fact that the entire student council is female?"

Issei laughed uncomfortably while shifting before claiming, "Yeah, that's it. Being around all those girls all the time is a good step, right?" He whispered smugly.

"No…. I won't believe this!"

"This is just a dream!"

Tears were now beginning to fall from their eyes, their teeth clenching hard, grinding in anger. Naruto who already knew what he was going to say merely looking at the sight with blank eyes. "Ano… You are Uzumaki Naruto, right?" Yuuma called as Naruto merely nodded. "Wow, as I thought, I am one of your fans, you know… It is nice to meet you!" She said as she extends her hand to him.

"Nice to meet you too, Yuuma-san." Naruto said as he shook his hand with her, which the girl took with a smile.

But when their hand touch his guts quickly kicks in. His gut is screaming at him that there's something weird with the girl and she is dangerous. The blond could feels a sweat fall from his forehead as Naruto slowly let go of Yuuma hand.

"Oh! We should go now Issei-kun..."

"Oh crap you're right!?" The brunette replied to her. "You guys should get one soon!" Issei said with a victorious grin. "Well, let's go Yuuma-chan!"

"Hai." Yuuma respond, she bow to the three boys before quickly follows Issei.

As they left though Naruto looked at the pair with lazy eyes, 'Student Council and that girl, I need to investigate it, I guess… But first…' He thought as he looked at the pair who was still in their shell of shocked. "... Nevermind, I'll ask them later…"

-xXx-

"Call it morning driving~ Through the south In an' out the valley~ " Naruto sang loudly while walking through the forest and hill that is his school ground, his goal is his sleeping spot. The blond stop his humming when he saw many people crowded the Kendo club building, and the blond curiosity get the better of him and he decided to check the building out.

"Come on all! Come on all!" A girl with loud speaker said with loud voice. "Win a kendo fight with Yuuto Kiba-kun and earn yourself a kiss from Kuoh Academy two ladies! Risa-sama and Akeno-sama!"

The male crowd cheers very loudly when the two most famous ladies wave and smiled at them, while the female crowds squeal in delight at the sight of the most popular boy standing there with a smile. The mangaka saw several students tried to take Kiba on, but Kiba only have to side step and bonk then on the head with his boken, so all in all, it's a massacre.

Naruto sigh in disappointment, he has heard the rumors about Kiba, they say he's a very skilled swordsman or something along those line, he somewhat doubt it since it's the girls population that said it but now he sees it for himself he knew the pretty boy is not only all looks.

But the mangaka aren't going to waste his energy fighting a skilled swordsman for a kiss, no way. Naruto only taken a few steps when he heard the speaker girl said,

"Oh by the way, you may also choose out second price, a one week frees ramen ticket in Tendo-Ramen!"

Naruto stop his movement, and quickly heads back passing the crowds and directly face the speaker's girl. "Are you really going to give me a one week free ramen ticket?" He asked with glittering eyes.

The girl sweatdropped while backing away a bit, he's a bit too close for comfort. "Y-Yes, if you didn't want to be kissed by Rias-sama or Akeno-sama, you may choose it."

"Sign me in."

-xXx-

Kiba sigh as another student fell down defeated, this is really too easy and barely worth the effort, but well it's the president order so who was he to object?

"And for out next challenger," The female referee from the kendo club said as she read the applicant of participant in her hands. "The famous mangaka that already make a debut in short time, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Hearing that quickly made Kiba snap his head to his opponent, who is seems to be asking about changes in weapon to the referee. 'So he is the secret sacred gear wielder that hypnotized Buchou yesterday, huh? Finally.'

After getting complained from kendo club girl who was angry to him, Naruto scratched the back of his head with annoyed face and walked front. "Hey, you are Yuuto Kiba, right?" Naruto said pointing his wooden-shinai to the handsome-blonde in front of him. "Sorry to say this but you will lose even before you can get into your fan girl behind you…" He taunted while smiling.

Kiba smiled. "Very well, let's test your resolve." He said interested.

Both players went into a stance as the crowds went deadly quite for some reasons, though even an idiot could tell that most of the girl population is hoping their prince charming would come out victorious against the delinquent looking mangaka.

Kiba looked at his opponent, he already seen Naruto and heard rumor about his work as famous mangaka as Buchou and koneko were fans of his manga, so he never guessed Naruto would be the kind of people who held themself in complete confident like this.

It made him excited somehow.

"-!" Naruto suddenly felt shivered as he felt someone thinking about some gay things to him. 'That's only my imagination…'

"Hajime!"

Kiba manage to side step to evade Naruto's downward slash, then the swordman was forced to evades several attacks from Naruto, the sound of the wind from his slashes indicate that the spiky haired blond have a good arms.

Naruto, not giving it a second thought, kicked his feet as Kiba lost his balance slightly making Naruto had a little opening to do a sweeping kick. Kiba fell because of that sweeping kick; however he quickly rolled away and stood up once more.

Rias watches on from the sideline with Akeno, very impressed at Naruto fighting skill."Do you think he can win against Kiba, president?" Akeno asked as her violet eyes watches the mangaka every movement that making the other blonde cornered.

Rias merely shrugged, "It depends…" She answered as she looked at the fight with smile in her face. "If he is really the guy who did that to me than he must be winning this easily…"

-xXx-

"Buchou, are you in here?" Akeno called out as she slowly opened the door to the clubroom. She quickly got her answer when she saw Rias at her desk. The young devil was in her chair, her face planted on her desk. An aura of gloom and depression surrounding her.

Akeno blinked in surprise at the sight. Rias had been fine that morning. She'd gone to talk when her friend/rival Sona requested she come to the student council room. Akeno had only come here when she heard Rias hadn't shown up for her classes. Rias and her lived in the old school building, so they never really missed school. What had happened during her talk with Sona that had left Rias so…miserable?

Moving forward, Akeno touched Rias' shoulder before asking gently, "Rias. What happened?" Her use of her name instead of her title showed how concerned Akeno was. Rias eventually said something, but it was nonsensical because her face was still pressed against her desk. Akeno sweat dropped before asking, "Can you repeat that?"

Rias slowly lifted her head to show a despairing face. She then informed her queen, "Sona made Issei part of her peerage last night."

"What?" Akeno asked in shock and dismay.

"You heard me," Rias grumbled before putting her face back against the desk.

Akeno moved to a chair and collapsed into it as she absorbed the news. She then questioned in a tense voice, "What happened? I thought Sona was stepping aside on Issei since you let her pick up three of the more magically talented students without issue."

Rias lifted her head just enough to explain clearly, "She says she did. She says that she has stayed to the sideline for months, but that time ran out. That she gave me plenty of time to make him part of my peerage, but didn't make use of the opportunity. That if I wasn't going to act, she wasn't going to restrain herself."

Akeno wanted to argue, but couldn't. What Sona was saying was true. They identified Issei as a Sacred Gear holder at the end of the last year. They had immediately gone to Sona to claim him, cashing in the favors she owed them to prevent any arguments, but they haven't acted since. They had the entire summer and several more months since to induct him into Rias' peerage, but they hadn't. They had sat by on Rias' orders. To Sona, it must have appeared they had chosen to ignore Issei entirely. Since she had given Rias the chance to claim him, there was no issue in her claiming him now. From a logical standpoint, Sona had every right to claim Issei. So she did.

"This is horrible!" Akeno finally exclaimed.

"I know."

"Riser is sure to come calling soon!"

"I know."

"We have no chance to beat him in a rating game in our current condition!"

"I KNOW, AKENO!"

That stopped Akeno. She immediately stopped talking. She had just been repeating what Rias no doubt knew, and Rias was probably even more terrified by the implications than she was.

Seeing Akeno calm down, Rias played with mutated pawn pieces in her hand. No matter how she thought about it, things did not look good. No, they looked downright terrible.

The reason is because one Riser Phenex, her fiancée. Not by choice though. The two had been engaged since before she had even been born. Put simply, Rias didn't want to marry him…at all.

The marriage had a lot of political implications though. With so few pure-blooded devils remaining, it was viewed as a way to ensure the next generation of pure-blooded devils. It would also cement an alliance between the Gremory Clan and Phenex Family, two of the remaining 34 pillar families.

So the marriage was pretty much set in stone.

Almost, but not quite.

Devils value power greatly. If Rias can prove her power and leadership abilities before the marriage, she could end it. She had few real options to do just that though, considering her age and current power level. The only real option was to beat Riser in an unofficial Rating Match.

Rating Matches are a sign of a devils personal power, and the power of their peerage. Defeating Riser would prove Rias was the more powerful devil, thus her opinion would trump Riser's in the mind of the devil community. It was the best option.

The prospects of that occurring were at an all time low though. Riser was older and more experienced than her.

He had an entire peerage, fifteen members.

She had four total, one of which is useless currently. Including the kings, it was sixteen to four. Numbers don't decide a match, but they sure do help. And the numbers are currently against her. She doesn't even want to acknowledge that Riser is immortal at this point.

No matter how she thinks about it, her chance of winning the match is 0%. No strategy she can come up with, no training they can do, no forbidden spell she could learn, nothing can alter that 0%. She needs more peerage members to simply have the smallest chance of success.

She was also running out of time.

She had thought Issei was the opportunity she was looking for. His sacred gear was so powerful that it could only be a Longinus, one of the thirteen most powerful sacred gears in the world. A weapon that can kill a god.

The idea of such a person going to her school had practically been fate in Rias' mind. Not that Issei's assistance alone would have been enough to guarantee a victory over Riser. Longinus may be powerful, but they don't start out that way.

Their wielders needs unlock such power.

They need time, experience, training. 

It had still been enough to give Rias hope that she could beat Riser though. If Issei could gain even basic control over his Longinus, her chance of defeating Riser rose to 5%. 5% is abysmally low still, but Rias would take it over 0%.

And even that small chance had now sunk through her grasp.

Sona had stolen even that chance from her. Rias wanted to scream, rant, beatSona to a pulp with her hands. She couldn't though. Sona had done nothing wrong. She was simply a scapegoat for Rias to blame for her own failure.

Couldn't put her own sadness, she smiled desperately and flicked her pawn piece to manga on her desk and grumbled out, "Being patient and waiting seems to have co-"

"Hm?"Akeno noticed that Rias suddenly stopped talking and she looked at Rias that looked at manga in her hands with confused eyes. "Rias…"

"Akeno…" Rias called as she looked at the manga with confused eyes. "When do I get this?"

"That manga? Isn't that the newest release so it must be around this we-"

"Not the manga, I mean this signature." Rias said pointed at the signature that was written on the book cover.

"Huh? Isn't that you got yesterday from Naruto Uzumaki, you're bragging about that autograph to Koneko and me, right?" Akeno asked as she looked at Rias with more confused eyes.

"Really?"Rias said in disbelief as she raised one of her eyebrow in confusion.

"What's wrong with that signature, Rias?"Akeno asked as she moved closer to Rias.

"Oh no there is nothing wrong, except the name…" Rias said as AKeno looked at the signature that written for my fans Crimsongrl14. "Why I give him my game online nickname to him…"

"Maybe you just forget about it, Rias… I mean you are pretty tired even you said that you're suddenly fainted."

"No. I am sure that I didn't tell him my nickname to him…" Rias said as she looked more confused at the autograph in her favorite manga and they suddenly tensed. "Are you thinking what I am thinking Akeno…"

Akeno nodded as she looked in disbelief, "Yes. But don't you said that he doesn't have sacred gear, you said yesterday that I don't feel any sacred gear impulse in him, right?"

"Yes, I said that… But what about I said that naturally?" Rias said as she regains her smile in her face. "I think his sacred gear is something that manipulating my mind,"

"Manipulating mind, that makes sense, so he manipulates you to make you forget about few moments with him and he manipulates you to say that to us."

Rias nodded to her friend answer, "Exactly, I must know something or asking something when I meet him yesterday…-!" She said as she stood up and looked at her friends. "Akeno call Yuuto here, I have an idea to bait that mangaka."

-xXx-

Kiba stares at his opponent, its official that Naruto has no knowledge of swordfight at all, but he understands one thing. Naruto had vast experience in dueling one-on-one like this; it was the point that filled this hole to him, now he could assume that if they were fighting hand-to-hand he will lose.

The swordman eyes narrowed, it's time to get serious. Kiba shift his boken to the side, and charge.

Naruto looked at Kiba's movement as he quickly duck avoiding a wooden sword went pass the blond hair in a horizontal slash and immediately counter it with swept kick to Kiba's leg but he quickly jumped off from him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he jumped back avoiding the sword that was nearly slamming him, 'Damn he is good in sword…' He thought as he quickly brought his shinai to front and blocked Kiba incoming assault.

***CRASH***

The loud sound formed as both blonde looked at each other, 'He is good but he is still too inexperience to fighting me…' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes. 'Then… Let me show you how to use your brain now, Blonde-handsome!' Naruto kicked Kiba away as he rushed toward Kiba didn't give him any chance to hold back and smacked his head with his sword.

Didn't want to give up yet, Kiba tried to slash Naruto's leg but he jumped and threw his shinai toward Kiba that he quickly reflected resulting it to flew upward and Naruto use Kiba's sword as place to jump and grabbed his shinai quickly.

Kiba smile, "You're good Uzumaki-san."

Naruto grinned in respond. "You're not too shabby yourself." He said while grinning as he already had his fun with him. "But after raising your speed and power to maximum, I already know who will win this battle…"

Kiba raised his eyebrow, "Who?"

"Me…" Narutosaid as he vanish using sunshin.

Kiba eyes widened as he suddenly saw that that the mangaka appeared in front of him and pushed him into the wall using his shinai and broken both their blade in quick way. "I win…" Naruto declared smirking,Kiba that surprised quickly brought another shinai from behind him and shoved him but he already vanished and appeared on the ceiling upside down with chesire grin.

"Close...so close," Naruto said teasingly as he looked at Kiba who was frowning. "Ah right… It looks like you can't call that as win… Then how about this, you can use real blade and I will only stick and play with my fist here…" He offered.

"Think you can beat me with your hands?"

"No. But this marble can…" Naruto teased showing marble in his hand once again as Kiba quickly summoned two real swords in his hands and rushed forward to Naruto.

Naruto who saw it quickly spin his marble into high spinning ball and jumped back from Kiba's attack as he kicked Kiba's gut and made him flew from him. Looking at Kiba that was surprised at his kick, Naruto didn't think twice as he shot his spinning marble into Kiba and making him to push into the wall in matter of minute.

When Kiba wanted to get up suddenly his body felt weak and noticed that his body was shaking. "W-what happened?"Kiba exclaimed surprised as Naruto walked and took the marble on floor.

"I seal your movement and tenketsu…Theoretically speaking that is. Chakra is like a river, it's lighter and easier to control and your soul is no different so I just sealed one point and they quickly crumbled like a dam that sealed power" Naruto explained. "So I win, right?"

"Ano... Uzumaki-san." The referee called. "Y-you can't win except you score beat him with the wooden sword or real sword..."

"What?! But no one told me this is a kendo fight! I thought this is just some ordinary sword fight..."

"Pfft... Hahahahaha!" Everyone's look at the famous crimson haired president of the occult club laughing loudly, while Akeno beside her only giggle. "You are very amusing, Uzumaki Naruto. Kiba-kun, what do you think?"

Everyone eyes dart to the swordman, who is looking at the mangaka with satisfied smile. "Yeah, I am really satisfied with our fight…"

"Uhmm...you could say that. Hold on, let me undo that," Naruto said as he shoved his spinning marble to him opening his magic and energy circulation once again.

The referee girl's quickly snapped, "Uh... The winner is Uzumaki Naruto." She said reluctantly.

"You don't really like me winning aren't you?" Naruto said with a tick mark.

Rias stand up from where she is sitting then walks toward the blond victor, with Akeno following closely behind. "Well then, which price do you want, Uzumaki Naruto-kun?"

Without missing a beat, Naruto extend his hand. "The ramen please."

Everyone except Akeno blink in surprise. Did he just ask for the ramen price instead of a kiss from one of the two ladies of Kuoh Academy? Is he retarded?

Akeno produce the ticket from her pocket and handed it to Naruto. "Here you go, enjoy."

Naruto looks at the ticket with his eyes gleaming like children in their birthday and got a favorite gift. "Thank you very much for this, Himejima-senpai!" Naruto bow to the black hair girl and proceed to exit the building in highspeed to god know where.

-xXx-

Several days had passed like the wind, with nothing eventful happens. To other ordinary students at least.

To Uzumaki Naruto, the passed several days is as troublesome as waiting three minutes for ramen to be done.

You see, after the event of Naruto somehow beating Kiba, he was chased around by both Kiba's fans clubs and Rias and Akeno's fans club, both trying to beat him down.

It seems his action has been spread around the entire academy, even the teacher knew about it!

Also, it seems it affected the girls population somehow, they begin whispering when he walks past them, some even has red face when they stares at him, is his face that disgusting that they begin to get sick when looking at him?

Without anyone knowing it, Sunday has come...

Sitting in the stall of the only ramen restaurant in the whole Kuoh city **Ten****do****-Ramen (heavenly Ramen)**, was none other than Naruto Uzumaki who was busily engulfing his hundredth bowls of Ramen in quick way. "God that is some good Ramen…" The now recharged and ever cheerful Naruto cheered out. "Gabriel-san, may I get another bowl of Miso-Ramen?"

A blonde haired woman sighed, "Hey Naruto, you've been eating ramen since noon here..." She complained as she placed another bowl of Miso-Ramen in front of Naruto and he started to eat it as fast as he can. "What is this?" She asked as she looked at some photo in her hand, it was showing Issei and Amano Yuuma date but from angle that was very hard to get.

"Hm? Oh that photo… It doesn't matter…" Naruto said as he drank his water and he looked at the photo in his hand. "That girl… What is she wanted…?"

"Hm?"

"No… It's nothing." Naruto said as he placed the photo inside his pocket. "So how much do I owe you now, Gabriel-san?"

After paying the bill for the god knows how many bowls of Ramen, Naruto decided to stroll around the park. Maybe he'll forget all the tiresome events he's been experiencing these past few days...

Naruto sighed as he looked at his smartphone and noticed that his dateline was became nearer, "Damn maybe I should change my schedul-" He forcefully cut himself off whatever he was planning to say, eyes quickly narrowing the teen immediately tensed, his body readying itself to react towards the eerie atmosphere.

The slight spiking of killing intent confirmed his suspicions alerting him to the hostile presence in the area.

*WOOSH*

Suddenly Naruto's cheek grazed and he quickly turned back to see light bullets sailing through the air as it approached him in breakneck speeds.

"Fallen angels..." Naruto muttered as he quickly somersaulted backwards to avoid getting impaled by light bullet made of pure light that crashed against the very spot he stood in mere moments ago.

"Damn it!" Naruto quickly took black short-sword from it's sheath and used it to deflect many bullets as he smirked with blood came from his cheek. "Hey, why don't you come here Amano Yuuma-chan?"

On the top of the lightning pole was black haired young girl with buxom figure and behind her was black wings like a crow as it showed about her position as dead messenger. She was wearing what looked like a violet skirt matched by trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar giving a view of her rather voluptuous breasts and cleavage.

Yuuma pointed her handguns to him as she shot more bullets in high speed but Naruto still deflect its in ease, "So Amano-san, why are you attacking me now?"

Yuuma merely looked at him cold-eyes as she shoot more bullets with higher speed and Naruto couldn't avoid one bullet and it's grazed his cheeks, "You're my target..." She said coldly as she shot more bullets that was faster than beforewhile watching her spear hit its target piercing the mangaka right through his chest.

*BANG* *BANG*

Only to find an shot log in the place of the mangaka."Illusion..." Yuuma said as she smiled. "But too slow..." She commented as behind her came Naruto with his shoulder got shot by the said bullet.

"Hey, I just ask what do yo- Guargh" Naruto got shot in his legs and gut now as he jumped to avoid the incomming bullets and he turned toward Yuuma that changed her handgun's magazine. "So you wanna to play, huh?"

She merely ignored his taunt and shot more light bullets toward him that he retalitated with few spinning marbles from him.

*DOON*

The explosion occured as Yuuma flew upward and looked that her target was already vanished from her eyes. She looked and tried to sense the blonde but she failed to do so.

"I am here idiot!" Naruto roared as she turned and she turned just to be greeted by some punch that launched her into the nearest abandoned building. "I never thought I must use my balance breaker to kill some fallen angel..." He muttered as he slowly landed inside the building.

But instead of the blonde-mangaka, the one stood there was black and golden armored man with a pair of golden feather wings emerged from his back. A flowing cape that was torn at the edges, that was white on the surface, but the underneath being a royal blue color emerged from his back. His wings extended from the armor that covered it. The helmet that covered his head revealed grey-black eyes that were shining.

Yuuma narrowed her eyes at the arrival of the black armored man as she slowly stood up, "… So that is your balance breaker?"

"Yeah and you're going down!" Naruto bullet toward Yuuma as she brought her guns to protect her and she swung it just to see that Naruto avoid it in ease. 'He is fast!' She thought surprised as Naruto grabbed Yuuma body and slammed it down into the lower floor.

Naruto jumped down as he stomped the ground and released a huge massive shockwave toward the area around him as he crumbled the floor, 'Shit I still can't control my power really well…' He thought unaware of Yuuma that shot a bullet from behind him.

***BOOM* **

A sonic boom passed blowing rumble around Naruto as he narrowed his eyes, 'A diverse? But where is she?'

*BOOM*

Another wave of wind shot near Naruto as it blocked his view and suddenly he was greeted by the black haired girl that aimed her dual handguns at him.

***BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

She shot many light-enchanced bullet toward her target as the mangaka brought his punchs and punched all the bullet with his multitude of punches and vanished from his place and he suddenly appeared in front of Yuuma with an elbow only for his opponent to grab it and then twist his arm in an angle it shouldn't be bent at before breaking it.

Yuuma winches in pain as she felt her hand was crushed by that attack and tried to back off, but she was hit with a powerful kick to the face sending her spinning as she met the ground.

'His sacred gear is too strong! He is very fast! It's as if he could stop the time!?' Yuuma thought as she saw that the mangaka appeared before her once again and she quickly spinning to side and shot her bullets that easily he caught with his bare hand. 'He is too damn accurate too! I should bac-'

"Who said you could run?" Naruto said as he appeared once again in front of Yuuma and his hand was cloaked by some bluish-green energy. **"GRAND FALL!"**

Naruto crashed a punch as the fallen angel quickly brought her hands and guns up over her face and chest, protecting herself from the blow to the best of her capabilities. 'Shit I can't hold it even with enhancing magic too!'She thought as she flew into the pavement causing it cracked even further under the might of the blow sending large debris flying around the area.

Naruto flew the nearly destroyed building as he looked at the large cloud of smoke surrounded the ground. "Perfect hit…" He muttered proudly as he slowly flew into the pavement. "I surely punch her hard… But now I lost my sight of her…" He said as the smoke dispersed showing that the fallen angel was already vanished.

"She is gone…"

-xXx-

Several minutes of chasing after the presence of the Fallen Angel brought one Naruto Uzumaki in the midst of a relatively abandoned park.

There wasn't really anything special about this park, rather to equate it with the word special is an insult as it was relatively plain beyond all belief. There were plants, benches, a small fountain, making it look like most other parks in the area.

It would be by all definition normal if not for the fading feeling of malice that surrounded the area along with the heavy and thick scent of blood and iron that lingered ever so steadily in the air.

At first his eyes darted towards the source of the malice but found only a small amount of it remaining along with a trail of feathers possibly belonging to the Fallen Angel he had felt earlier.

A pained grunt echoed ever so weakly grabbing the mangaka attention as he followed the heavy metallic scent.

Naruto Uzumaki froze upon seeing a familiar teen.

A teen whose was in the middle date with Amano Yuuma impostor and became a devil few days ago that made him interest.

Yes, lying there on the cemented ground soaked in a pool of his own blood, with spear of pure red light impaling him through his stomach, was none other than the dying pervert known as Issei Hyoudou.

… Damn

-xXx-

If you are going to do a constructive review, please read below where I explain several important points. If you just wanted to read a story, you can leave. Below you can see why I did something. Hopefully help you understand my thought process more, and thus allow you to make better arguments for your points.

Replacing Issei: I do not hate Issei. I actually like him. He becomes pretty badass throughout the story. I didn't put him in Sona's peerage because I hate him. I've just noticed a pattern for stories in this crossover. Almost all of them have Issei stay the same, while introducing Naruto someway. The problem in that is you are basically trying to have two male leads. You need to hit all of Issei's flags to turn him into a badass, but you also need to have Naruto do stuff as well. Too many stories have Naruto really doing nothing or making Issei seem like an incompetent compared to Naruto. It's a balancing act that requires a talented author to properly pull off. I wasn't confident I could do that, so I moved Issei. This will also allow me to alter the events of the story more, since I don't need to worry about hitting important flags for Issei like his death by Reynare's hands, meeting with Asia, saving Asia, etc. You Issei lovers can be assured he is being a badass and building his harem in Sona's peerage. He just won't be a main part of the story. When he pops in though I'll probably be very generous to him.

Naruto: Well in this fanfic he has too many problem that I want to explain. A lot of stories practically turn Naruto into an OC character or overpowered one. But I don't want to do that. Why? Because naturally Naruto developmential was different and he should be different from his shippuden counterpart. So I make him maturer but still loud, emphatic, dull, determined, adaptable, etc. This chapter ended up emphasizing his personality, where he now lives as famous mangaka and the point where he still retain as original Naruto. The point that I change is his inteligence as he is mangaka writer so he has more inteligence that will allow him to notice things easier than others. If you feel I got Naruto's personality wrong, please tell me.

Naruto with Sacred gear and spin: The reason I give these two power is because of I don't want to him just solely play with his ninja power, because of he is ninja but as Naruto. I don't much point in Naruto being able to walk through every opponent from the start. At first Naruto will only using his sacred gear power and skill in ninja, but when he is super serious, expect him to pull some surprise as he is strong. At now if he is serious he will stalemate with Sairaorg Bael.

Hax power: Naruto's sacred gear is called hax in normal series, so I decide to make it as hax as I allow. The power of his sacred gear is naturally only life force control, but I will change it to make it suitable for Naruto so he could fight one-on-one easily. The hint of this power is that he is the only one who can train Gasper in order to control time.

Rias's personality: I didn't mean to make Rias sound like an incompetent king. I just needed to come up with logical reasons why Rias would fail in recruting Naruto and Issei. Issei was a second year at the start of the story. I don't see how the Fallen Angels could have found out about his Sacred Gear before Rias, since she has been going to the same school as him for a year. So I decided she just waited for the best opportunity to recruit him.

Romance: his is a harem. This is High School DxD. It's to be expected. I won't rush on the romance though. Too many stories have Rias, Akeno, or Koneko all show interest in Naruto really early just cause he's good looking. Especially Koneko. Nearly every story has Koneko act like a kitten around him just because he apparently knows how to pet her head well. I don't plan for any real romance to occur till after the Riser arc finishes. There may be hints or teasing, but that is it. I also won't reveal who is part of the harem…because I don't really know either. Except one. I already have one event occurring that will flip the flow of the romance on its head.

Whew. Long authors note. For any of you that were diligent enough to read the entire thing, I am looking forward to your opinions.

Sacred Gear Info:

Annihilation Maker/Alpha-Inforce

Destructive Power: A

Speed: A

Range: A

Durability: A (Stronger than Scale Mail)

Precision: B

Development Potential: C

Result: B

One of the thirteen Longinus, Annihilation Maker is considered to be one of the biggest "bugs" in the Sacred Gear system, having world-class powers that could destroy the world when used in the wrong hands.

The Balance Breaker is a black armor-set of calamity warrior that act as deterrent force if the world in danger and possess ability into the ultimate force hence it's name _Alpha-inForce_.


End file.
